Bloody Mist
by The White Wolf of Nebu
Summary: Banished! His fate? To fade into the background of the bloodiest mist in history. Well, Naruto was never that great at fading into the background. M to be safe.


Prologue

He was tired, hungry and generally felt like shit. Trudging down a muddy dirt path to what he assumed was a coastal area near water country given the strange change from the hot dry climate of fire country and a much wetter one. He couldn't understand, understand why. Why did they turn on him? Were they afraid? Was it because he used the Kyuubi's power? Because he HAD to use the Kyuubi's power? Maybe it was just the the refreshed association between him and the Kyuubi? Regardless, he used its power and now he was facing the consequences.

He beat Sasuke, barely. He was able to mildly deflect the Chidori so it only grazed his side; the concussive force of the Rasengan to Sasuke's headband nocked him out.

When they returned, Sasuke had to explain the fight in order to account for his transgressions. The public was outraged that a boy would use just malicious power against an allied shinobi (no matter how misguided) and were calling for his blood.

Before they just ignored him, tolerated him, but in their eyes, they could do such no more, he was a danger.

The council, civilian council, could not ignore such an outcry. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, was forced into a corner. A lot of the non-clan shinobi were siding with the civilians, afraid of the adolescent's somewhat excessive and constant use of the Kyuubi's power, hell, even a good portion of the Hyuga clan, bitter that a clan less 'dobe' beat their Neji Hyuga, supported the civilians. With such a large portion of her own military against her, she was threatened with civil war.

So the brought the council (both Ninja and civilian) together to discuss the issue and decide Naruto's fate. Tsunade would not budge, she would not allow an execution, at the same time her opponents refused to let it live in Konohagakure no Sato, surprisingly Danzo was supporting her. A middle ground was reached, he had to banished, if only to save his life. He still remember when Tsunade broke the news to him.

Naruto, I'm… I'm… I'm sorry, I… couldn't do much,…you won't be executed… but you can't stay here anymore… 

He wasn't angry strangely, especially not at her. He pitied them in a way, that such examples of 'shinobi' would cower in fear of an ally, what kind of warriors were they! They, they were pathetic. When he had to leave, none of his friends showed.

In all the chaos, somehow, the secret leaked. They all knew. They were all scared. Not hateful, well except for Sakura, she was downright pissed that he had the gall to keep such a secret, endanger their lives, and hurt her Sasuke-kun. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were scared, logically, Shikamaru recalled that it shouldn't make Naruto different, but it still did. He wasn't the same Naruto anymore… he was a danger.

Team Gai, who had never known him that well, were wary. Neji was disappointed, that the one who changed him, turned out to be such a thing, Tenten didn't know what to think, so she mirrored the population, Lee just though it was plain un-youthful to keep such an important thing secret. Team 8 were sad. Hinata realised her crush, while admirable in strength, held something terrible and because of that, any future she imagine herself with him would never happen. She cried long and hard.

Especially after he left. Or so he imagined, otherwise, why else did she not meet him when he was to leave, she was always the nicest to him. Kiba was scared, scared and a little bit angry, that such a THING existed. To him the clan-less looser was for all intents and purposes, the Kyuubi no Kitsune in mortal human flesh, so why was it not killed? Shino, smarter then most, held nothing against Naruto, but thought it wise to keep his distance, and so he did. Sasuke, well, Sasuke just didn't like Naruto. The dobe had been hindering since the start, and he decided that just to keep himself safe, he would stay in Konoha, no point trying to kill Itachi if your dead! He would get Kakashi, or some other elite to train him, and to bind his cursed seal. He liked the power, but how was he supposed to kill Itachi if he couldn't keep his head out of that power high-induced loss of sanity. He wouldn't even know which target was Itachi, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try and flee again just to learn to control it. But still the dobe was better then him. So he was happy when Naruto was banished, that would show the clan-less loser whose more special. Kakashi was disappointed, more so that his two students would fight each other with such deadly force. Trapped in his guilt, he would feel sorry for Naruto, but never really do anything, the worst kind of pity.

It all lead to here and now. Where Naruto was burning the last of the energy he had trudging in the mud 3 weeks after being banished without money and only as much food as he could carry or hunt for. His Jumpsuit was long gone to the elements, but he had managed to steal someone's washing for some plain brown pants and a brown shirt, which was now in tatters. The only other things on his body where is sandals, his necklace from Tsunade-baachan (which she forced him to keep) and his kunai pouch with Kunai for hunting.

If his estimation were correct from the last town he visited, he would be near the coast from which he could reach water country soon. He wanted to be a ninja, but not a villageless ninja. He couldn't go to Sunagakure no Sato, they by the alliance, would be forced to turn him away. Kumogakure and Iwagakure would never take a Konoha ninja, a willing missing-nin maybe, but not a banished nin. He would still have allusions of loyalty and support for Konoha and not enough hate for them. Ame was in a lockdown, no foreigners in, none out, not until they sorted out their civil war. Given the hinted power of the leader of 'rebels', the one who killed the legendary Salamander Hanzou, the strongest ninja of his time, was not someone the other countries wanted to face, so Ame was left alone. He didn't know how to get to Kusagakure. He didn't know how to get to Kirigakure either, but he did know Mizu no Kuni was just one big Island. He figure with enough time, he would find the village.

As he was thinking back on his life, little did he know that, his lack of attention would have far reaching consequence for his future.

"Hey kid, watch where your going!"

He looked at the man he bumped into, he was tall, about 6 feet, dressed like a shinobi. He had black pants, strapped ankles and sandals. He wore a Gi (A.N. I think it's a Gi, its what Jiraiya wears in his flash backs to the prophesy with the great mountain toad thingy) over a light chain mail shirt, with a kunai pouch and shuriken holder at his waist and two small swords, strapped on the small of his back. His hair was grey, tinged with age, and both spiked up and flopped down on his head, which gave him a bedraggled look.

Although he had dropped his argumentative and happy mask, was still not one to take being ordered around well and replied the only way he knew.

"What's it to you, you old fart!"

A/N:

Wow, first chapter done. I'm going to try doing a few chapters at a time occasionally, because I may not always be in the mood or have time to update every week or whatever.

This story, is essentially something I came up with after reading a few fics. Firstly I would like to credit the Author of the "Golden Fox", from which I drew the banished idea. One thing I always wanted to see was a war hardened Naruto, another thing I wanted to see was a water based Naruto, because I really like the Nidaime's power.

This IS my first story, and I'm not sure about all the small things to do with Fic making on Fanfic like those line thingies and what not, so bare with me. I want to try and make this a reasonably large fic. I am doubtful on pairings, This may be mostly be action based, and I can't really write romantic scenes, read maybe, writing them would make me puke . Seriously though, later on, I may pair up some people, but that won't be the focus of this fiction. I wasn't trying to bash Konoha too much, but I don't want Naruto to have many connections/friends back there less they all guilt trip him when they see him again.

This will follow a similar theme to the golden Fox. But only generally. It will be about Naruto coming back to face a war and I credit Nyce456 for that idea. Please Review. Please don't flame, criticism is welcome, mindless insults are not.

Also, would anyone like to proof read the story before hand? I have gone over for mistakes, but I may miss some. Just someone to read and point out errors and advice before releasing a chapter. If you would like to I think I would need an Email address to send It to you before hand. Or PMs, if Fanfic does that.


End file.
